Chance
by Greeneyedpuff
Summary: Bubbles has had the biggest crush on a blue eyed boy since forever but, said blue eyed boy doesn't feel the same. Follow your favorite blondes throughout their lives, while they try to find their love for one anther. Even when Bubbles goes through a bad breakup. Will he be there to comfort her? And will he finally return her feelings? One-shot


**Hey everyone! I thought it would be interesting to play around with the sweeter puff and ruff. Personally I'm a Buttercup and Butch kind of girl so I hope I portrayed the Blues well.**

 **I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or The Rowdyruff Boys. Enjoy my loves! Xoxo**

* * *

Bubbles,Bubbles,Bubbles

Oh sweet, innocent Bubbles

The smallest of the puffs. She was more like the everything nice. A little too nice.

Here's the problem my friends. When you're too nice, you get stepped on. And she not only got stepped on, but her crush completely stomped,kicked, and spit on her.

Literally.

All throughout her childhood she had the biggest crush on him. Who? May you ask.

Boomer Ivan Jojo. The youngest Jojo.

Boomer was the kind of person that did as he was told because he was scared of his older brothers. He was a wimp, pathetic even. And well, Bubbles was the kind of person to look on the bright side of everything. Even him.

When they were six Boomer hated Bubbles, while she just wanted to help him. She thought she could fix his broken life with her love.

When they were ten the Ruffs gave up crime and started attending school with the girls. Although they did not cause trouble for the girls other then the occasional teasing and bullying other kids, the boys stayed out of trouble. But they refused to be friends with goody to shoes. Even then Bubbles continued talking to Boomer as if they were best friends. She would tell him all the drama that happens with her family and how she wishes she could escape for a while.

When they were thirteen the Puffs and Ruffs started to go through changes. Butch being the pervert that he is decided to flirt with Buttercup. Surprisingly Buttercup flirted back with him all throughout middle and high school eventually going out. While all throughout middle school Boomer kept ignoring Bubbles. To Boomer she was to cheery to happy for no reason it got on his nerves quite frankly.

The love Bubbles felt for Boomer was still strong, and after awhile in freshman year he started warming up to Bubbles. Although they grew to be very close, Boomer still wanted nothing to do with her in a romantic way.

But then it happened...

Bubbles decided she didn't want to chase Boomer any longer. All of her sophomore year she dated the captain of the varsity football team. She was happy with him but he was no Boomer.

When Boomer found out about Bubbles getting a boyfriend he was filled with jealous and anger. None the less, he kept quiet and pretended to be happy for her. But, one day he had enough...

.

"Why are you still dating him! He's going to break your heart. He's no good for you Bubbles." Boomer half yelled.

He waited for her after cheerleading practice to talk to her.

"Boomer, I've been with him for ten months and he's been so kind to me." Bubbles said starting to walk home.

"He doesn't know how to treat you! You don't see the looks he gives your sisters. I do! And so have my brothers. We don't like the way he looks at our girls."

"Our girls?" Bubbles said stopping to look at him.

"Yea...you're my best friend and your sisters are my brother's girlfriends." Boomer said scratching his head. You could say he started growing VERY fond of the blue eyed hero.

"Right...well I'm sorry Boomer but I love him."

...

There it was.

...

The moment Boomer's heart shattered...love...she loves that jerk.

...

"Look Boomer, I have to go dinner is probably almost ready. I'll see you tomorrow." Bubbles gave him a quick hug and flew off. Boomer stayed motionless staring at her fading blue streak.

.

Bubbles and her boyfriend lasted all throughout the rest of sophomore and junior year while Boomer stayed in the shadows falling in love with Bubbles even more. He hated the fact he couldn't make her happy, he hated how he knew no one could love Bubbles the way he could.

.

When they were all seniors, the girls turned eighteen.

Boomer bought Bubbles a beautiful expensive gold necklace he had saved up for. It has a simple heart locket with blue gemstones that matched his eyes. The locket contained an engraving in the back that said:

 _Forever and yours -Boomer Ivan Jojo_

Bubbles heart melted at such words. How she would love to hear those words years back.

"Thank you so much Boomer! You didn't have to" The youngest puff ran into the youngest ruffs arms. "I'm gonna show my boyfriend this later! Lets see if he can outdo my best friend!"

And yes, ironically Bubbles boyfriend's birthday was the same day. He told her he would be home celebrating with his family and they would celebrate their birthday's the following day. But, Bubbles couldn't wait any longer to give him his present and show off the present Boomer had gotten her. So she decided to visit him that night.

Later said night, she got to his house. Going straight up to his window.

"Oh my god.." Bubbles gasped dropping his present.

Right there in front of her eyes was her naked boyfriend in bed with Princess.

She started shaking with rage. She could have flown away to tell her sisters but it was already to late, all she saw was red.

Hardcore Bubbles had taken over and was ready to play...

She busted in the room screaming and throwing everything she could see, losing her sense of control and reason. Her sorry excuse of a boyfriend begged for her to stop and listen but she didn't. She noticed him calling someone while she was hitting Princess and yelling at her to shut up and she'll pay.

"I'm haven't started with you!" Bubbles started making her way to him when she heard a crash, followed by two strong arms wrapped around her.

He had called the only person that could calm her down at that moment that wouldn't want to kill him. Or so he thought of course.

"Bubbles calm down this isn't you." The voice cooed gently in her ear. She thrashed trying to get out of the said person's arm but to no avail.

"BOOMER LET GO! IM GOING TO BUST BOTH THEIR HEADS IN and YOU if you DONT LET ME GO!"

Boomer turned Bubbles to face his chest and instantly felt wetness on his shirt. Boomer wanted to do nothing but bash that jerks head in but Bubbles was his priority at the moment.

"Don't fucking call her you hear me. If I so much as see you try to contact her, I'll kill you. I'll make it a slow painful death. And I will get away with it. So remember, stay the hell away from my Bubbles. Am I understood." Boomer said darkly. Bubbles ex nodded scared for his life.

Boomer didn't want Bubbles crying in front of them and prepared to take off carrying Bubbles bridal style.

Boomer arrived at the beach with a sleeping Bubbles, poor thing cried herself to sleep. He didn't want to wake her so he just sat on the sand with Bubbles curled up on his chest. He texted her sisters and his brothers in a group chat explaining what had happen and that he'll handle it. After about ten minutes Bubbles began to stir and mumble.

"Boomer don't leave me." She mumbled into his chest. Boomer lightly chuckled and stroked her hair.

"I'll never leave you Bubby." Bubbles looked up at him with her eye big beautiful blue eyes that made him go weak and want to kiss her.

.

...kiss...

.

A simple word that can hold so much meaning. Boomer looked down at her perfectly shaped lips resisting the urge to kiss her. But, Bubbles beat him to it, giving the most gentlest kiss she could muster. It was quick but it left Boomer speechless and blushing furiously.

"Wha-what was that f-for?" Boomer said not breaking eye contact.

"Sorry...I-I don't know what came over me."

They stayed quite for a second looking into each other's eyes before Bubbles finally spoke up.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me Boomer? Because I still love you. As in the way I did before him...Ugh..who am I kidding? I still loved you, even when I was with him."

"Bubbles you're not making any sense." Boomer said trying to make the pieces fit.

"Answer my question please." Her voice sounded so fragile and weak.

"Yes I love you...I fell in love with you around the time you first got with him." Boomer said looking away.

"Why didn't you tell me Boomer!" Bubbles said standing up.

"Wait, what?" Boomer said mirroring her action.

"Did you not see how miserable I was with him. He's not you. I wanted- I want you. But you never opened your eyes in time. I-I forced myself to love him...I wasn't good enough for you and clearly I wasn't good enough for him either..." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm in love you Boomer ever since we were six. And maybe I shouldn't be confessing how I feel because, I don't want to lose you. You mean absolutely everything to me, but I can't hold it in anymore." She let the tears run freely. She didn't care anymore she wanted to get the years of her true feelings out.

Boomer tilted her head up to make her look at him in the eyes. He stared into her eyes getting lost in them. He took Bubbles face in his hands wiping some tears. Boomer paused and examined her face. He hated seeing her cry, all he wanted was to make her smile and hear her beautiful laugh he loved so much.

"Boomer." Bubbles said trying to pull away. Boomer finally leaned in and gave her a long passionate kiss that lead into a make out, it was filled with want and need. After what felt like hours they pulled apart panting.

"Bubbles what does your locket say on the back"

"Why?" She said innocently

"Just read it out loud to me."

"Forever and yours- Boomer...what does that have to do with this." He chuckled at how she can really be an air head sometimes.

"Bubbles I love you. That's all that matter in this moment. And if you allow me I would like to be your boyfriend."

"Boomer I just got out of a relationship." Bubbles said laughing lightly.

"I know just think about it." He looked up to see the sun setting. "Look we should head back it's getting late."

"Okay, Boomie. And I will think about it."

And so the two blues flew back home hand in hand with a weight lifted. And huge smiles anticipating what will come next.

.

The End.

.

* * *

 **Hey guys, if** **you're interested in making a part two let me know. xoxo**


End file.
